Hummingbird
by THORina2245
Summary: Compared to any other seven year old, Derek's life is strange. While he deals with his embarrassing family of werewolves, his best friend Bailey struggles to keep her broken story balanced as what was once damaged turns into the most beautiful, powerful, magical story she could have ever imagined, but how much will it cost? How much can she sacrifice before she too is just a story?
1. Bailey And The Secret Garden

**Humming bird**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Tap… tap….tap…tap_

"Derek…" Talia said in a tone of warning from the kitchen, the splashing of water signalling that she was washing the dishes.

"Sorry mum." Derek mumbled from his place in front of the window, a tiresome tone colouring his words as he waited for his friend to show, tapping the window as he did. He had been waiting for a full hour, his breath creating condensation on the window before he slowly wiped it away, a sloppy movement as the time stretched.

"What time was Bailey supposed to be here?"

Even though she was round the back of the house, he heard his mother as though she were beside him, being a werewolf was a life with perks even though he couldn't shift yet.

"Around one, its half two now mum..." Derek said, letting out a large breath before shuffling in his place… but then, he caught sight of her, stumbling out behind the trees. A thin looking girl, around seven years of age, the same as Derek, with dark red locks of hair falling around her face, pushed passed the shrubs and came into view. Any stranger would know there was something about the way this girl looked that was different. The fact that her hair was _red_ and not ginger welcomed enough attention as it was but then, she also had this glow, a peaceful air around her that she fiercely protected. A way in which she walked showed gracefulness, soft and gentle but there was also her eyes, a startling green colour which could be seen from a mile away and although it showed beauty and kindness…it also made her seem aware, aware of pain and suffering, aware of the danger … it made her strong, and not someone you would meddle with. This was Bailey.

She had an uneasy expression on her face as she wiped at her eyes, he watched for a moment as she stood still, taking soothing breaths as she calmed herself down. Finally, she walked up to the porch and knocked on the door, Derek jumped up and ran out of the room, swinging around the door frame till he came face to face with the front door and pulled it open.

"You ok?" he asked, he knew she didn't like it when he knew she was upset but, he knew what it was like at her house.

Bailey gave him a dead pan expression, "hello to you too Derek." She replied, her freckled nose wrinkled as she shook her head and walked through the thresh hold.

Derek shut the door before turning and following Bailey down the corridor to the kitchen, giving her a hug from behind, "Your dad?"

Bailey's shoulders went slack for a moment, turning around, she buried her face in her best friends neck and hugged him back, "yeah… but that's all we are saying about it…thanks though." She let Derek go before heading into the kitchen, "hi Mrs Hale."

"Bailey, I love you like family…please do not call me Mrs Hale, it makes me feel very old." Talia spoke gently as she looked over at Bailey, a welcoming smile playing on her lips.

"Yes, sorry Mrs- Talia." Bailey stuttered as a blush formed over her cheeks, Derek sniggered before being elbowed in the stomach by Bailey. Talia just laughed as Derek dragged Bailey out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"What do you wanna do today?"

Bailey sat down on the couch, her hair bouncing around her and accidentally revealing a purple bruise on her forehead, "don't mind."

Derek walked towards her, "What's that?" he asked as he sat down on the couch beside her, his fingers rising timidly towards her fringe.

Bailey whipped her head away, "nothing." She tried to move but Derek gripped her wrist gently, "want to watch a movie?" She faked enthusiasm trying to distract Derek.

"Let me see."

"Derek…"

"Please?"

Bailey let her head fall, gaze resting on her lap as she stayed still for Derek to look at the damage. He brushed away her fringe to see the large purply- green bruise, "how did this happen?"

"I got in the way."

Derek didn't know what to say, he knew it was wrong what her father was doing, he had told his mother but he suspected she already knew…there was just nothing she could do. Bailey's father was very close friends with the Sheriff, Derek had heard his mother call him a corrupt man of the law on many occasions at home, saying that the deputy Stilinski should take his place.

Derek put his arm around Bailey's shoulders and pulled her towards him, comforting her in a simple yet warm embrace. A few moments later Derek retrieved a tape of a beloved child movie and stuck it in the VCR, quickly jumping back on the couch with Bailey as they settled down.

Before the movie had properly begun, a small girl around four years old rubbed her eyes as she walked into the room, "hey Cora." Bailey smiled, she had always craved the affection and connection of a younger sibling and Cora was basically that.

"BAILEY!" the little girl cheered as she ran and jumped up onto the couch, snuggling between the two.

"Cora-"Derek started but Bailey gave him a look explaining she was happy, she didn't mind. Derek smiled, his other friends hated it when Cora was around…saying they couldn't play proper games and so on. But Bailey always welcomed Derek's family, loved them probably as much as he did.

Laura came in next, five minutes into the movie and sat next to Bailey, greeting her with a one armed hug before she too settled down to watch the movie.

They laughed, giggled and explained some parts to Cora… the true feeling of family between them. Many days were spent like this; Bailey had grown up with the Hale's. Her mother, Jessica, had been best friends with Talia throughout all of school; their lives had always been intertwined, even after school, living down the road per say. Jessica had helped out as much as she could; she even helped build the house.

Talia had made sure their children knew each other, not thinking they would become best friends in the process but they had taken an immediate liking to each other. At first they were only baby's in cribs but soon enough, Derek had fluffy black hair sprouting from his head as he stayed as close as possible to the other baby girl with strikingly long red hair for only a year old. Then Derek was two years old and he made sure he either shared or gave all his toys to Bailey. They were inseparable, Bailey holding onto Derek when he cried and always staying close to him when there were other children around.

Finally the movie ended and Talia called for dinner, Cora jumped off of Derek and ran into the kitchen where her parents were. Laura finished her discussion with Bailey before following Cora into the kitchen leaving Derek and Bailey together.

"I love it here." Bailey sighed as she sat up.

"Maybe you could stay?" Derek said, sitting up next to her.

"I don't think that would make my dad happy."

Derek nodded his head, standing up, "come on, I think mum cooked burgers."

Bailey brightened up at that and walked with Derek into the kitchen through to the dining room where the rest of the Hale and extended Hale family sat around a large table. As she walked in Anthony, Derek's father, wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on the top of her head, "hey sweet heart."

"hey Mr- Antony."

Anthony raised an eyebrow, "I see Talia's had a word."

"hmmm." Bailey hummed in agreement causing Anthony to laugh at how old she sounded.

At the end of the day, as night started to fall, Derek and Laura walked Bailey back to her house, stopping behind a tree they could hide behind before hugging farewell and waiting for Bailey to disappear inside.

After ten minutes of walking back through the woods, Derek finally spoke up, "Laura…do you think one day, we'll be able to tell Bailey…about us."

Laura was silent for a moment, "yes…I do. I want to, everyone does but… we just can't risk it. You know that-"

"Yes I know that the sheriffs a hunter and if Baileys father found out would get us in trouble but-"

"No buts Derek, this is serious. One day we will but … aren't you afraid of how she will react?"

It was Derek's turn to be the quiet one now, "yes…but I feel like the longer I leave it, the worse she'll take it."

"Do you remember when you were smaller… and I used to chase you and Bailey around in half shift…"

"Yeah," Derek reminisced, a small smile on his face, "she laughed so much she couldn't run."

They were quiet once more, recalling past events in their minds.

"Derek, I promise…one day we'll tell her…just not any time soon."

A few weeks later, Bailey and her mother showed up outside of the Hales house.

"Hello Jessica!" Talia said, as she crushed Jessica in a hug, welcoming them inside, "is there anything I can get you?"

Jessica had tears in her eyes, hair similar to Bailey's falling in her face, "no…thank you, I uh-I need to talk to you," she looked back at Bailey for a moment before returning a worried and broken gaze to Talia, "it's important."

Talia put a hand on Jessica's shoulder as she turned to Bailey, "can you go find Derek and take him to the park for an hour or two?"

Bailey nodded and ran up to Derek's room, her heart rate was already scarily high as of earlier events. Pushing open the door, she found Derek on his bed reading a comic book which he immediately lost interest in when he realised her panicked state.

"Bailey, w-what is it?" he asked as he stumbled off his bed and ran over to her.

"M-mum s-said," she took a deep breath trying to calm down, "my mum is h-here to talk to y-your mum 'bout something, and we have to go to the park." Bailey finally got out as her breaths increased erratically.

Derek placed his hands on her arms and held her tightly, "Bailey, Bailey look at me. I'm here, its ok l-let's just go to the park ok?"

Bailey nodded as Derek led her downstairs, grabbing his hoodie on the way, passing the living room he caught part of the conversation.

"It's never going to change- Bailey's like me Talia, I can see it and I can't leave her with him-it has to be tonight-"

That was all he got before Talia shushed her, suspecting someone was listening. Derek didn't understand much of that… what did she mean? " _like me"_ what was happening tonight?

All of these thoughts passed through himas he grabbed Baileys hand and ran towards the park, slowing down to walk after a few minutes as Bailey couldn't keep up.

Once they reached the park, Bailey explained everything, swinging on the swing, she recalled what had happened, "my parents got in a fight again, but it was bad, dad smashed _everything,_ his face was so red … he tried to grab me but he kind of flinched away as soon as he touched me…then he went crazy Derek. Mum pushed him away from me and started screaming at him- I've never seen my mum so angry, she wouldn't let him near me. Then my dad storms out saying it isn't over yet or something…and then mum's pushing me out the house and we were running to yours then she says she needed to talk to your mum and- I don't understand Derek I-I –"Bailey was reduced to tears, her grip loosening on the swing as she let herself fall to the ground, landing on her knees as she struggled to breathe. Derek jumped off the swing and landed next to her, bringing her onto his lap as he hugged the life out of her, almost crying himself, he hated seeing her like this.

"It's gonna be fine, Bailey-I- please don't cry."

Bailey sniffled, wiping her tears away as she looked up at him, "S-sorry Derek."

"Why are you saying sorry" Derek asked, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face.

"I've been crying so much lately and I didn't stop to think how it was making you feel, I've just been selfish."

"What? No! No you haven't, Bailey you are my best friend…ok, you hear me? My _best_ friend and I mean that. None of those other friends I have, you, you are who I care about so you cry all you want…you are not being selfish."

Bailey smiled, nodded and rested her head against Derek's chest, Derek looked up then, sensing someone else was near, his gaze rested upon an old woman. A scarf wrapped around her head as rather large sun glasses covered her eyes; she had a sweet smile on her shocked expression which Derek thought was quite a success to pull off.

Not liking the fact that they had an audience, Derek picked Bailey up bridal style and walked away from the park, finding they're old hang out by a small stream and large tree only a few minutes later. Sitting back down, Derek didn't let go of Bailey, simply sat on the bank and watched the water, the area in which they sat was surrounded by tall orange coloured flowers, Bailey's mother had called them Anisacanthus… a special type of flower apparently but either way, they always seemed to make Bailey happy…Derek remembered her saying how her grandfather would always bring one for her every time they met and at his funeral it was the only flower anyone brought, tradition for his memory.

Slowly, Bailey's heart rate went down and soon enough she was simply laying in her best friend's arms and watching the river, "I just feel – I feel like there's something mum isn't telling me, she said tonight it's all gonna end and- I just can't help but feel that she's been lying to me. I really hope not…that would be, that would like if _you_ kept something from me…you know, it would _hurt_ so bad."

Derek felt like someone had put a vice over his heart, an unbelievable wave of guilt washed over him…Derek struggled to find the words he wanted. Could he tell her now? Should he?

" _Oh yeah by the way – I'm a werewolf…yeah, my whole family actually...nope- not recent, had it my whole life...Hmmm, yep - yeah I guess that kinda means I've lied to you my whole life but we_ ' _re cool right_? _"_

Derek hummed as he nodded his head, holding her tighter…he could just imagine what would happen if he told her…shed be crushed, wouldn't speak to him and probably feel betrayed.

Once he had calmed himself, Derek focused on reminding Bailey of all the good times she had had with him and his family…at school and a few with her mum. Once they had laughed themselves breathless, Derek and Bailey made their way home, talking the whole way back. Derek could tell she was nervous, nervous about going home so he did his best to distract her, made her laugh as much as possible and told her what had happened between Peter and his cousin…something about a girl and boundaries.

Once they finally made it back, they arrived just in time to see Bailey's mother leaving the house, receiving a hug from Talia before making her way down the porch steps. Her gaze landed on Derek and Bailey, walking over with a sad smile, she knelt down in front of them so that she was eye level, placing her hands on Derek's shoulders she spoke softly.

"Thank you Derek, for looking after Bailey…for being there for her when I couldn't but please promise me you'll always do that, promise me you'll never hurt her."

Derek was astounded, obviously he would never hurt her! Derek blinked away his wide eyes and nodded, "of course Mrs Rochilideat, I would never hurt Bailey." Derek was almost hurt himself that she had said that.

Bailey's mother nodded, pulling Derek into a hug and whispering something odd that made his brow furrow, confused but before Derek could question it, she had pulled away, taking Bailey with her.

After a few minutes of walking back through the woods, Bailey noticed something strange, "mum, where are we going? This isn't the way to the house."

"I know, but I want to show you something…" Bailey's mother spoke softly, a wise yet young tone in her voice as she held Bailey's hand and led her through the woods.

After what seemed like forever, Bailey's mother put a hand out to stop walking as she told Bailey to keep quiet. She crouched down and pulled back a large branch, revealing a small opening. Bailey gasped; it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. The same orange flowers from the river bank grew in masses, bunches of them between shrubs of other smaller flowers. Colours were speckled everywhere, purple, white, orange, yellow, blue…it was although someone had flicked the end of their paint brush into the secret garden. Three larger trees loomed over creating a ceiling of petals and leaves …but this wasn't what made Baileys eyes widen and mouth drop, it was the amount of hummingbirds flying around, swooping from plant to plant as they fed from the nectar.

"It's beautiful…" Bailey whispered.

Her mother looked over at her, a proud expression worn as she took Baileys hand and led her further in until she was standing in the centre of the three trees. There was an overwhelming feeling in the air where she stood, something about this secret garden took a hold of her, gave her a strong sense of pride, she could feel it running through her veins. Bailey went to touch one of the flowers but before her fingers could graze the orange petal, a hummingbird landed on her index finger. It stayed there, perched on her knuckle as it inspected Bailey, it was so absurd, the way it looked at her, tilting its head in a curious way before flying off.

Just as Bailey was about to question her mother, how she found this place and why the birds were so brave and comfortable around them, she felt her mother's hands on her arms…once again kneeling before her as she did Derek.

"Bailey, do you trust me?", Bailey was confused for a moment but nodded none the less, "tonight, when we go home, you have to run inside, pack as much as you can and run…ok? You run straight to Derek's."

"But mum-"

"No buts, I'll be there ok. Just let me deal with your father, it's about time we left…he's dangerous, you remember that."

Bailey watched as her mother reached behind her own neck and unclasped her necklace, slowly turning it around and placing it around Baileys neck before clasping it back up.

"But mum grand-dad gave you that."

"I know…and now I'm giving it to you." Bailey looked down at the pendant, it was a birds skull made from silver, only the size of her thumb but the beak was long, obviously a hummingbird,"It's beautiful."

Bailey's mother smiled before embracing her in a tight hug. Bailey wrapped her small arms around her mother's neck as she felt her begin to shake with tears spilling from her eyes.

"Mum, what's wrong?"

Her mother breathed slow and deep as she calmed herself, "don't forget me…"

 **A/N**

 **HI! So this is my first time writing a Teen Wolf fanfic and yeah I'm super nervous because there are so many amazing stories out there, hopefully this one is alright and people will want to keep reading. This first chapter is mainly an introduction to give you a feel of the relationship between Bailey and Derek's family and a small insight of her home life. I promise she's not going to be a damsel in distress or anything but I needed to give a clear start to show how the story leads. I've got more written and I know roughly where this story is going but things change all the time with me writing so…yeah. I think that's all I have to say, and please tell me what you think cause I have no idea how I've done x**

 **THORina out ;)**


	2. Ribbons of colour

Something about her mother's whispered words shook her, made her feel cold as her hairs raised on the back of her neck, "I-I love you mum, I'll never forget you…it's always going to be me and you, we're running away tonight aren't we? You and me?"

Her mother pulled back, looking over Bailey's features carefully as though she were memorising every last detail. She brushed one of Bailey's red locks behind her ear and smiled a sad smile, "of course hun, come on."

Not long after they had left, Bailey and her mother had walked back to their small shack of a house in silence, a slow pace as they took in their surroundings. Bailey couldn't help but feel like this was going to be an important moment, a day that would forever be different, a day that would stay scarred in her mind.

They reached the house, walking in, Bailey ran straight to her room, grabbing her old ruck sack and ramming all the clothes she could find inside, just like her mother had said to. She looked round her room, seeing if there was anything else she wanted, spotting the floppy grey elephant which was originally Derek's as a baby, which he had then given to her, she grabbed it and pushed it inside along with her leather journal and photo album her mother had given her.

She ran out of her room with her rucksack on her back as soon as she heard her father shouting.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE AND NEITHER CAN SHE!"

Bailey heard something smash as she ran passed the kitchen and out the front door, numerous twigs and leaves snapped and crunched under her pounding feet as she ran. She stopped under the night sky, her house still in clear view as she waited for her mother. She realised then how eery her shack of a house looked, the old planks of wood had splintered with age, the porch now looked uneven as the supports had obviously been diminished from weathering, the woods surrounding didn't help either, smashed windows and the sorts.

Bailey couldn't wait to leave, although… she had a sick feeling rising in her gut, the shouting increased from her house and there was still no sign of her mother. Bailey took a crunching step forward but froze when she heard her mother's scream.

It wasn't like any scream she had heard before, it wasn't a cry for help or a sound she herself had made when she was frightened. It was a war cry. The next thing Bailey noticed was the slight humming in the air, a sound that thrummed against her skin and wakened the hair along her arms. Plates and glasses chattering before smashing, the windows started to quake and groan as the scream grew unnaturally loud and powerful.

Bailey's eyes were wide, blood running cold as she stood frozen in place, not even blinking as she took in the sight before her. The faint wisps of colour leaking out of the house, flowing through the air…out of the cracks in the splintered walls and roof… out of the windows, they grew brighter and thicker with colour along with her mothers scream. Pink, yellow, blue, green, purple and red wisps flowed out into the night sky, almost encasing the house completely before the scream cut off.

It hadn't died out as she had expected but sounded as though someone had cut the wavelength of her sound like a ribbon.

Everything was quiet, it seemed that even mother nature had silenced her children as the empty void of noise grew suffocating.

Bailey took another step, a crunch cracking through the causing everything to change. A sound of something whooshing by had Bailey covering her ears, the colourful wisps looked as though they were pushed back inside the house with difficulty, no longer holding their graceful flow, birds screeched, the wind roared, objects smashed inside the house and her mothers scream sounded again. It was higher in pitch than the first, and left Bailey kneeling on the ground in agony as it pierced her ears.

She kept her eyes open when it happened. The light had all been sucked back inside the house before it exploded into white, the house along with it. Bailey was blown back by the force as large pieces of wood came soaring through the air. Bailey hit the ground with a loud thud, all she could hear was the ringing, deafening her other senses.

After a few moments she stayed trembling on the ground, her shaking fingers slowly creeping away from her head as she tried to look around. She found herself numb, her vision blurry…that ringing still there.

When her vision had cleared she let out a strangled scream, crawling across the mud as her fingers clawed through the leaves, "MUUUUUUUUUM!", it was stretched out and broken as she quickly found her feet and stumbled towards the wreckage.

She found familiar pieces of her home, pieces of pottery which resembled old vases her mother had made but mainly it was the wood. Planks lying everywhere as they covered the ground in disheveled heaps.

Bailey's breath hitched in her throat when she found her mother. It was barbaric. She knew, in the back of her mind that her mother should be non-existent from the explosion… but there she lay, in the centre of the rubble, a circle around her where nothing came in contact as her frail limbs stretched across the bare ground.

Bailey stood still, staring from her mother's feet as the tears fell from her eyes. Her mother's hair covered her face as her pale white fingertips lay facing upwards, Bailey watched as the last remnants of the colourful wisps seeped into her mother's palms.

This wasn't what shocked Bailey most, it was the markings in the ground beneath her mother. The black, burnt soil that left large wings tattooed into the ground beneath her mothers back, stretched out to their full wing span, the tips reaching the edge of the perimeter where the rubble started.

Before Bailey could take another step, she heard numerous voices shouting and gasping. Someone was kneeling in front of her, grasping her shoulders, she saw other figures standing by the wreckage, to afraid to step into its depth.

She noticed they too were staring at her mother and the wings it seemed she possessed.

Her eyes focussed on the person in front of her to reveal Talia Hale, although her face wasn't how she remembered, morphed into some kind of scary mutation resembling a wolf. Bailey couldn't find herself to care, the loss of her mother numbing her sense to be afraid as her heart knew she could trust this person, she looked around at the other figures, finding them much the same, her eyes blinking slowly taking in the sight of Peter, Laura and the eldest brother Michael before they landed on Derek…his eyes a golden glow and his wolfish fangs poking from his lips.

Before she could fall into Talia's arms and weep in fear of the chaos, another blast ricocheted through the air, like a force field being popped. All the colours of light burst straight out of the tattooed wings laying permanent on the ground and shot towards Bailey. She was flung back and away from Talia, her head hitting the ground with a loud smack as her body almost absorbed the light.

Talia ran forward, stopping hesitant to touch the small girls form before her, afraid that there would be another explosion. Derek stood not too far away, fear clear in his glowing golden eyes that Bailey was dead.

When bailey woke, she noticed she was in one of the spare rooms of the Hale house, the awful yellow walls reminding her of the days she had played hide and seek and stumbled across the empty room. She laid on the dusty bed, green and aged sheets were crumpled beneath her as a fresher blanket had been tucked on top.

She could hear small sniffles coming from her side and turned her head to see Derek's ruffled black hair resting on the side of her bed as he sat in a chair. Bailey ran her fingers through Derek's silk black hair, a way of comforting as she normally did when he was distressed. He looked up then, eyes shinning with tears, "what is it Derek?"

Derek didn't answer for a while, his brow furrowing as he held back a choked sob, "do you hate me?"

"What?" Bailey asked as she sat up quickly, "no, of course I don't, you're my best friend Derek, how could I hate you?"

Derek looked at her questioningly for a few moment before stuttering, "w-well you saw me, last…you saw what I really am."

The event came back in flashes, the scream, the explosion, her mother and the Hales…at the time she wasn't afraid, she wasn't now either but…she felt stupid and hurt…losing her first family and then having her second lie to her…her whole life.

"I-I'm not scared of you Derek…I'm just." Bailey's face was pained as she tried to come up with a good enough explanation of how she felt.

"What? You're just what?" His fingers tightened around hers, afraid she would slip from his grasp and run.

"Why didn't you tell me? I-I told you everything Derek, I-I…just don't understand. Do you not trust me?" Tears were forming in her eyes as she scooted up the bed slightly, resting her back against the head board as she brought her hands up to her chest, wrapping them around her knees.

"What-no! Of course I trust you! I-"

"Then why didn't you tell me Derek?"

"I wanted too! I swear Bailey I did-"

"Derek! Why didn't you tell me!"

"Because mum told me not to!"

Derek's eyes widened as he realised how that sounded, he tried to come up with a better way to put it…to explain but he could tell from Bailey's expression it was too late, she was fumbling with the mattress as she clambered out of the bed, stepping away from him with tears running down her cheeks.

"D-does Talia, does Talia not trust me?"

"I-I, Bailey…"

A sob ripped its way out of her throat before she ran, pushing Derek out of the way as she ran out of the room, the whole family were outside the door…just listening.

Bailey didn't give them a second glance…she just ran, down and out of the house. Her bare feet ripped through the leaves as she tore through the forest, falling into a few trees along the way before she found the main road, she kept running…her thoughts drowning out all other noise.

She had nothing, no one…her mum, her dad…Derek, not even the Hale family. All these years, they were all she knew and in one night, she'd lost it all. She finally collapsed, her lungs raw and ribs wrenching in pain as she heaved down gulps of air through her wracked sobs. Her hands and knees were resting on the road, she slapped the ground with her hand countless times as she screamed, just letting it all out…all the pain, fear…everything that had built up. She didn't realise the Hale's were behind her, hadn't heard them chasing her, not the whole family, just Talia, Peter, Laura and Derek.

They stood there, a few feet behind her, watching in shock. Derek feeling as though he'd lost her, felt as though she'd been ripped from him. Laura knew this was going to happen, eventually…just not like this. Peter was stood in shock, he'd always teased her but he did care for her… and seeing her like this, was so absurd, so wrong. Talia's eyes were wide, the waves of fear, pain but most of all anger…just spilling out of the girl, it was suffocating.

Bailey screamed as she arched back, screaming at the sky, it was so raw…such a strange sound to be produced by someone so small. The Hale's were frozen in their place as Bailey lost breath, falling on her back and laying limp on the road.

They'd all seen it, just before she collapsed, a spark…a small burst of colourful light bursting around her, just a blink and it was gone. Derek tried to run forward but Talia placed her hand on his arm, holding him back as she tentatively stepped froward, walking closer to Bailey's form.

When she was close enough, she could see Bailey's eyes were open, staring at the sky as she breathed in ragged breaths, tears falling from her eyes as she wore a blank expression.

Talia sat down next to her, she sat in silence for a while, before running her hand through Bailey's hair, tears were forming in her own eyes.

"You've got us Bailey…don't ever think you haven't. We're family. Your mother…she was like a sister to me…" Talia's voice broke as a tear fell from her eye, she watched as Bailey sat up, curious eyes staring at her before she held Talia's hand.

"Please…please don't leave me." Bailey's voice was raspy as her hand clutched tightly.

Talia watched, Bailey was so strong…she was pleading but…her eyes, she knew that Bailey was expecting her to let go and that she was ready for it, ready to walk away and make her own way. Talia was breath taken, she reminded her so much of Jess.

"Never."

Bailey lurched forward, arms tight around Talia's neck as she wrapped her arms around Bailey's back. "I love you."

Her whispered words shocked Talia for a moment before she hugged tighter, "I love you too Bailey."

Derek, Peter and Laura all watched from where they stood, slightly shocked at their mother's performance…it was rare that they saw their mother like this, they all loved Bailey, it was a given but they had never thought of telling her this, just assumed she knew.

When they arrived back at the Hale house, the rest of the family took in Talia's expression, she shook her head at Anthony, "you-you should have seen her Tony…I've-I've never seen anything like it."

The rest made their way around the house as they stood on the porch, "what does it mean?"

"She's going to be hurting for a long time…but she's strong, stronger than I thought. She'll make it but she needs us, now more than ever. We've got to look after her, treat her as normal but…she'll need space. She trusted us, I think she still does but…it's strained, we need to earn it, Tony…keeping it from her, it hurt her more than I thought it would."

"It was necessary and she'll make it, like you said, she's strong…we just need to be there and pick up the pieces…" Tony looked at his wife, her eyes said it all, "what about you? How are you holding up?"

"I'm going to miss her Tony… Jess and I, we- we were like Derek and Bailey. That bond, it was so close for so long. I don't know how long it'll take for me to heal."

There were tears in her eyes, Tony wasn't as shocked as his children were. He knew how strong she was…but she was still human, and she lost a friend, a sister last night. She needed to feel the pain before she could move on.

Tony hugged her into his side before pulling her to his chest, resting his chin on her head.

"We're all here honey, just lean on us for as long as you need."

The days passed by slowly. Bailey was lost in a limbo, not a single tear had been shed since that day and yet she could still feel the heaviness of it all. She didn't fully understand what had happened, what made that night so bizarre and what happened to her mother. She just knew she was dead. And to be honest, Bailey didn't feel far from it. The pain of losing her mother was too much, it was hard to believe that such a thing had happened, that she just wasn't there any more…wasn't on this earth with Bailey…wasn't by Bailey's side. So she shut it off, these thoughts, these feelings…the new realisations she would have every minute or so of what she would no longer have. She shut it off and walked around in a limbo.

She wasn't quite there with the Hales, her face appeared blank of emotion, even her scent was dry but they knew she would crack…eventually. Talia was worried, Bailey was such a bright and joyous child growing up no matter what was happening…she'd never seen Bailey so void of emotion. Anthony had more hope, he knew Bailey's strength and he knew she would pull through he just didn't know when. It was hard for the parents to explain this to Derek…to explain what had happened and that Jessica, Bailey's mother, would no longer be visiting. That Bailey would be staying with them now and that she wouldn't be herself for a while. Derek's confused expression hit something in Talia, a pang in her chest at the sight of her son's distress, his best friend…a relationship obviously so much more than that, was for the time being…missing. And he couldn't understand why.

Finally the day of the funeral came by, the morning was dulled with a battling war between grey clouds and the sun. The family were silent in the car, all material was black and so was the day… as it would be marked in Bailey's memory. She didn't remember much of the funeral, too in a haze to have focussed, she remembered seeing the same orange flower which was given at her grandfathers funeral as well as much the same people who had attended.

Still she didn't cry, not even when her mother's coffin was placed in the ground and the soil buried it to the top. Nor when people payed their respects and shook her hand. She cried when the sun poked through the clouds and shined on the necklace around her neck, she cried when she remembered her mothers words, "don't forget me".

 **A/N**

 **Hi again! So yeah I couldn't really wait to post the next chapter and this should give a more in depth plot to the story, I hope you guys are enjoying this, please leave a review of what you thought and what questions you have…I'll be happy to answer as long as it's not spoilers ;)**


	3. Scribbled Writing

Bailey woke with a gasp, her lungs heaving in short gulps of air as she sprung up from her bed. It was pitch black in her room, the night sky still dazzling bright with stars outside her window. It was another nightmare…the events of her mothers death playing over and over, the funeral becoming foggier and foggier with every dream. She was so afraid of one day forgetting, it was becoming harder and harder to remember her mother's face after having a nightmare… the face in the dream was blurred, the only thing clear being her scream. Sweat dribbled down her temples as her wide eyes scanned the room, falling on the bag she had packed the night of her mothers death, an idea sprung to mind.

Bailey tip-toed out of bed, sneaking over to the rucksack, rummaging around and grasping the grey elephant and the brown leather journal. She placed both on her bed before finding a pen from her school bag and tiptoeing back under the covers, grasping the torch she had hidden under her pillow, she threw the covers over her head as she lied on her stomach and switched on the torch.

The pages felt soft between her fingertips, turning them over gently as she read entries from Derek and herself, sometimes when they had had a really good day Bailey would let Derek write in her diary about it, scribbling around polaroid photos that had been stuck in of the two of them and the rest of the Hales.

She came across a photo of herself a few years back, the picture was taken in a large field when the Hales and Jessica and Bailey sat on picnic blankets. Derek's uncles and aunties were there too, Elena and Marcus and their child Nina who was three at the time. Elena is Talia's younger sister who, of course, lives with them still…it's like that here. No matter if they have families of their own, the large house is a place for them all, Including Talia's younger Brother Joshua who was the second youngest, the youngest being Peter. Joshua was nineteen in the photo, lifting up and spinning around a five-year old Bailey who was giggling with long red hair flying everywhere. She smiled at the photo, seeing the older generation and the younger generation of Hales together, all having a great time. Derek and Michael, Derek's older brother or Mikey as everyone called him, were playing around with a basket ball as Peter tried to teach them the rules. Laura was sat on the picnic blanket with Talia, Elena and Jessica, taking out food from the basket and passing it around while Marcus, Elena's husband, is seen near the edge of the photo playing with Cora and Nina, chasing them as they screamed in delight.

Bailey loved this photo, by far one of her favourites, she remembered the day like it was yesterday, nana-Hale coming down for the weekend to visit and deciding they all needed some fresh air. Talia's mother could be quite a scary old lady but she was also the sweetest and most kind, she was there to capture this photo on her old camera, giving it to Bailey as a present for her upcoming birthday, telling her to keep it safe. The photo had been tied in from the edges, turning like a page itself Bailey noticed the scratched writing on the back.

 _So that you remember, you will always be a part of this family_

 _xxx Love Nana xxx_

Bailey beamed at the message, always serving as a reminder of the family she had always had and would always have. Skipping through the next few pages she found a fresh one and scribbled down the event of the past few weeks. From her mother's death, to the funeral to her nightmares and most of all, how much she loved the Hales…how much she loved Derek's siblings, Michael, Laura and Cora. How much she loved his uncles and aunties like they were her own…because they were, Peter, Elena, Joshua and Markus, they all treated her no different to Derek and thats what counted. Especially with Anthony and Talia, Derek's parents, who treated Bailey as their own since she could remember, how she had always thought of them as her parents, how the only things that she could ask for was her mother by blood. But she knew she couldn't have that and that it was time to accept it, to let go and to not take advantage of what she has now like she did with her own mother. And lastly, she said how much she loved Derek…how she's so glad that she has a best friend like him, that no matter what she'll always be with him, until they're old they'll be best friends. She writes that she loves him.

It had been three weeks since the funeral, Bailey was still distant though she seemed more like herself day by day, she was only close to Michael and Talia. Even though Michael was Derek's older brother at the age of fifteen and Bailey was seven…there had been a special relationship between the two of them growing up…not as strong as Derek and herself but there was something different there, Michael and Bailey held an unspoken bond of brother and sister like no other. Michael had baby-sitted Bailey and Derek when they were younger and had often been there for Bailey when things weren't great at, Bailey had always been the kindest to Michael…after Derek.

Within these three weeks, Bailey had learnt a great deal…from _what_ the Hales were, to _why_ they hadn't told her and everything in between. But Talia had also spoken honestly of Jessica… "you're too young to understand fully the conversation, but one day…I promise I'll tell you all about what you and you're mother are. You're kind are especially rare and extremely powerful…which is why it must be a secret. One day you will know but not today." Bailey had frowned at that, she was something too? If she wasn't a werewolf what could she be?

Bailey hadn't spoken to Derek in those three weeks. She didn't know what to say to him, it wasn't that she blamed him…she was just trying to get over the pain she felt.

But one day, when Derek and herself were walking to school in the morning, complete silence between them as it had been since the incident on the road, she reached out her hand to his, gently holding it as they walked. In the corner of her eye she saw Derek's head snap towards hers, shock colouring his features as he squeezed back, she looked over at him, sending a tentative smile before looking forward again. It carried on like this the next few days, slowly they started talking to each other, Derek knew she needed time, knew now that she didn't hate him, wasn't afraid of him and most of all, didn't blame him and to Derek, that was all he could ask for.

It was a few weeks after though, when all whispering in school had stopped and when Alex Meracon came up to Bailey, the bully of their school, the troubled child with a troubled background. It started off with words, saying spiteful things behind her back and spreading rumours, Derek was angered by this more than Bailey but when Alex came up to her face, it was Bailey who snapped.

All the children circled in the playground as Bailey clutched to the straps of her back pack, trying to ignore him, "s'pose you're an orphan kid now huh?", he stepped closer, looking round at the other kids before he continued, "what? Daddy do bad things? My dad always said your mum was weak…just like you." Alex shoved her, it just so happened that he was the son of the current Sheriff and apparently that meant he knew everything.

Bailey kept her head down, she didn't know where Derek was but she wished he would be there right now, "what? Got nothing to say? Bet that family of Hale's are just gonna get rid of you…they'll see it was your fault what happened, my daddy says that…you caused too much problem. Bet you did it…I bet you killed your mum or she was just- just to weak to put up with you-thats what my daddy-"

Bailey's fist flew through the air, coming into contact with Alex's nose, a loud crack sounding through the air as blood spilled from his nose. He didn't have time to recover, Bailey lunging her body at him, tackling him to the ground as she pummelled him with her fists.

That's when Derek found her, he was looking for her around the school when he heard the commotion, saw all the kids circled, he broke through the circle, stunned at what he saw. Bailey throwing fist after fist into Alex's face, her eyes were so angry, just pure rage. Derek ran forward hauling her off as the teachers ran over.

"Bailey! Bailey calm down! I'm here its me!" Derek screamed as he clutched her arms causing her to break out of her daze, her fists stopped hitting his chest as she stared at him before falling forward into his arms.

It was an hour after that that Bailey was sat in the principles office, Talia in the chair beside her as the principle tapped his pencil on the folder lying in front of him.

Talia inspected the man before her, the principle, Melwart as it read on his desk, was a slimy looking man, crooked nose where his cheap, no framed glasses lay. He had bushy eyebrows, almost completing a full mono brow, his pale skin made him look ill as his dull eyes stared like a crow at Bailey.

Talia found it unsettling the way he stared at Bailey, a slight curl of his thin, chapped lips. His eyes continuously roamed over her, watching her hunched form, arms crossed over her chest as she stared at the floor. Talia could feel her blood boiling.

"And what was it that this child…Alex did, to provoke you? Bailey?" Talia asked, turning to her with a stern but cautious tone. She was absolutely baffled, Bailey had never been a violent child, mischievous and sneaky but never violent.

"He said things about my mum." Bailey muffled as she crossed her ams and slouched in the chair.

The principle raised his brow, "and that excuses your behaviour does it?"

Talia turned to the principle with wide eyes, "what did he say?"

"That it was my fault she died…that that's what his dad says…it's my fault, that she was weak and so am I."

Talia turned back to Bailey, struggling to keep her own rage in check, a swell of pride burst through her chest that Bailey had beaten the crap out of this kid.

The principle frowned, "you had no right to use violence as a response Bailey…of all people, I would have thought you'd know this."

Principle Melwart regretted his words immediately, watching as Talia turned her head painfully slow to rest her burning gaze on him , "and what exactly, Principle, is that supposed to mean?"

The principle stuttered in his seat, "n-n- just that-"

"Bailey, please excuse us."

Bailey stood without question, noting the cold tone in Talia's voice and left the room.

"Principle, would you care to elaborate as I'm having a difficult time understanding."

Melwart was visibly sweated in his chair, fumbling with the pencil in his hand, "I-I just meant that, after being brought up in such a respectable house that-"

"Do not. Lie, to me…" Talia was keeping her wolf in check with ease, letting her growl under coat her tone for effect.

Merwant stuttered, "oh come n-now…you know her previous housing was not e-exactly the most pleasant-"

"So…why then," Talia interrupted, slowly rising from her seat and stalking close to his desk, "should that allow you to force judgements of how she behaves. If anything she has more right to lash out than any other child in this school. She's been through a lot Mr Melwart. If there are any other problems and I find that you use things such as her past against her-"

"I-" Melwart shakes as Talia leans over his desk, her hand slowly reaching out towards the pencil in his hand as her face stopped inches from his.

"Then it would be wise to watch yourself." Talia growled, snapping the pencil with one hand.

"I-Is that a threat Mrs Hale?"

"No…It's a warning." and with that she placed the broken pencil in his breast pocket, motioning for Bailey to follow as she strutted out of the room. Bailey couldn't help the shit eating grin on her face as she peeked in the room and saw Melwart almost cry. She walked down the corridor, following closely behind Talia before they passed Derek. He wore a confused expression but shook his head when Bailey shot him a beaming smile. When they got in the car, Bailey and Derek in the back, Talia drove and they didn't dare speak…Bailey didn't have to be a werewolf to feel the anger pouring off the woman. When they parked outside the house, they waited in the car for a few moments as Talia released the steering wheel, letting out a long breath she calmed herself down.

"Im sorry Bailey."

Bailey looked at Derek before looking back towards Talia, "for what?"

"The way I acted in the principles office, I should have been more…professional."

Bailey's mouth dropped, "no way! That was so cool!"

Talia shook her head and barked a laugh while Derek giggled, Bailey promised to fill him in later.

After dinner, Bailey and Derek were in her room, she was finally sorting out where she wanted everything to go but she hadn't figured out the paint she wanted…or maybe wallpaper but this was all going from what Anthony had brought home as samples because apparently he loved interior design and jumped at the opportunity to help Bailey with her new room. Derek sat on her bed as Bailey shuffled around, she stopped suddenly when she picked up a picture frame of herself and her mum, "you know it wasn't that long before mum died that we thought about me moving in here."

Derek stilled, looking up at Bailey. This was the first time she had talked about her mum to him since she died, he didn't say anything, thinking it better to let her continue. She sat down next to him, the frame in her hand, "I always wanted to, to move here…be safe and happy. I didn't expect it to happen like this, mum was always supposed to be here. She was never supposed to die."

Derek shuffled closer to her, wrapping his arms around her, "I miss her Derek…so much, the pain is still there…but its…fading, I can feel myself pushing it away."

She laid down, her back flopping on the bed, "I hate this feeling."

Derek laid next to her, "you've still got me though…right?" Derek tried to help, but he didn't know how, what was he supposed to do.

Bailey turned her head, "always."

She rolled on her side and curled into Derek, "wanna have a sleep over?"

Derek giggled as he wrapped an arm around her, stretching his other one out to the bedside table where the control was, he flipped on the TV and put a pillow behind his head, watching whatever was on while Bailey fell asleep. It wasn't long after that he too was asleep and Laura came in, switching the TV back off and sparing a glance their way, smiling softly as she left the room.

 **A/N**

 **HEY! So this is the last chapter I've wrote so far but I'm literally gonna start the next chapter in a minute, I'm not sure when I'll finish but hopefully sometime soon to update :) I've got a rough plan of whats happening and I just really hope you're enjoying this. THANK YOU YaoiLovinKitsune for the review! I'm sorry for making you cry haha Hope this chapter made up for it :) And Libbyy413 ….I hope you understand this even though you haven't watched the programme lol :)**

 **Please leave a review of what you think!**


	4. Sorry Bee

School was pretty boring after the fight with Alex, none of the other kids picked on her and even Alex kept his mouth shut…along with Principle Melwart. But, this newfound act of bravery from Bailey had struck something in the students of the school, one in particular. Bailey was in the lunch hall waiting for Derek, she had other friends but at the moment she had pushed them aside…none of them really understood her situation and always seemed to make her feel worse. So she sat there, starting her lunch on an empty table when suddenly the chair in front of her was pulled out and a girl with beautiful blonde hair sat down. Bailey eyed her curiously, "hi?"

"Hi."

The girl didn't seem bothered, didn't seem nervous or like she was desperate to talk to someone or that she cared what judgement was going to be passed on to her. She just sat down and opened her lunch.

Bailey smiled, "I haven't seen you in school before…are you a new girl?"

The blonde nodded, striking blue eyes staring at Bailey, "dad thought the move would be good…but I had to leave all my friends behind." She seemed saddened for a moment before she took another bite out of her sandwich.

"Have you made any friends here yet?"

She shook her head, "nope."

"I can be your first friend…if you want?" Bailey's excited expression startled the blonde girl, surprised that someone would want to be friends that fast…it wasn't like that in her old school.

She nodded, "I'm Maxine…but I like to be called Max."

"I'm Bailey." The girls smiled at each other before they started eating again, sitting in silence for a while before Max spoke up again after drinking some of her juice.

"I saw you fight with that boy…" Bailey stopped eating, worried that she had caused the wrong impression for Max, "it was really cool."

She smiled wide, "he was mean."

"I think so too…he shouldn't have said what he said. I'm sorry about your mum…I lost mine not so long ago…that's why we moved."

Bailey sent her a small smile, trying to get rid of the frown that was on Max's face. She looked down at her lunch box and pulled out a box of strawberries, placing them between herself and Max, "want some?"

Max smiled and nodded, "I love strawberries." she said as she picked one and put it in her mouth, smiling wider when she started to chew.

"Same."

They were half way through the box when Derek arrived, throwing his bag on the table and sitting next to Bailey, "Hey Bailey," he looked between the two girls, they had just been laughing about something and had red juice all over their lips and chins, "whose this."

"That's Max…my new best friend."

Max smiled and gave a wave, pleased with the new status and security of having a bff. "Hi."

"I'm Derek." Derek said when he opened his lunch box and pulled out his sandwiches. Derek couldn't help but feel slightly threatened by Max, Bailey hadn't ever mentioned any other best friends other than himself and he didn't like how they seemed so close so fast. He'd grown up with Bailey, known her since he was born…no way would Max ruin that. Derek was in a glum mood for the rest of the day, even when he walked home with Bailey and she offered to walk with Max and they ended up meeting her dad down the road. The man seemed very nice, a tall man with dimples and bright blue eyes like Max had, he greeted his daughter with a big smile as he picked her up off the ground and hugged her, "hi daddy! Look this is my best friend Bailey and this is Derek."

He put Max down and smiled at the children, "hello there, I'm James. You kids alright walking home?"

Derek nodded, "we do it everyday…"

James raised his eyebrows, smile on his face, "well I'll leave you to it, nice meeting you Derek, Bailey. You gonna say goodbye Max?"

Max skipped forward and embraced Bailey in a tight hug before turning to Derek with a shy smile, not sure if she should hug him too and instead looked down, cheeks slightly pink as she mumbled, "by Derek."

Derek frowned and then smiled, "bye Max." he took Bailey's hand before nodding at James and walking past them and down the road to the reserve.

Bailey frowned as she looked from the ground to Derek, "what's wrong?"

He looked at Bailey, still holding her hand as he shrugged, "nothing."

"You're lying Derek." She said as she narrowed her eyes at him, red hair falling out of its braid.

"No I'm not."

"Derek Hale I've known you since I was born. You're my best friend so I know when you're lying."

"Am I your best friend?" he asked before letting go of her hand and walking on without her when she stopped and stood still. Bailey felt tears burn her eyes as she bit her lip, stomping behind him all the way back to the house, he didn't even hold the door open for her. Derek walked through and let it shut, brushing past Peter and Michael who were stood in the hallway before running up the stairs. They both raised their eyebrows, their conversation halted as they turned and watched Derek before their heads moved back to the door when Bailey burst in and moved slower, stomping between them and up the stairs to her own room. They looked back at each other before their lips pulled down in an upside down smile and shrugged, "give 'em a while to cool off?"

Peter nodded, "come on, lets play some basket ball out back."

It wasn't long after when Derek sulked out of his room, having been playing a brutal war with his action figures that he finally came out and walked downstairs to find Michael. Michael always seemed to know what to do, he never made Derek feel small or useless, treated him like a brother and nothing less. Derek found Peter and Michael outback, Peter had just made a shot for the hoop and missed when Michael brought it back up and scored, "whats that now? 3-1?"

"Shut up Mikey."

Michael laughed, getting into a stance for another round when he spotted Derek, "hey…you alright bud?" Derek nodded, head down and hands in his pockets, Peter turned to Michael raising a brow.

"Wanna shoot some hoops?" Peter asked, catching the ball from Mikey and chest passing it to Derek. He smiled, dribbling the ball between his hands before nodding and jogging forward, turning in and out of Peter and Michael before going up to shoot when Michael blocked him.

"So what's up?" Mikey asked, passing the ball to Peter who caught it over Derek.

"I fell out with Bailey."

Peter dropped the ball and walked closer to Derek, kneeling down and placing a hand on his shoulder, "what happened?"

Derek shrugged, sitting down on the ground which Mikey and Peter followed, "she…" he played with his fingers, "she made a new best friend called Max." Derek said, voice turning sour as he frowned.

Peter and Mikey smirked, trying to take note of how serious this was without laughing, "is she not talking to you anymore."

"Yeah…she is its just…I don't know."

"Is this Max girl mean to you?"

"No…"

"Were you mean to her?"

"…I don't think so…"

Mikey raised an eyebrow, "sounds like someone's jealous."

Derek whipped his head up, becoming defensive immediately, "I am not!"

Peter smiled, "hey there's nothing wrong with that but…Bailey's other friends…what were they called? Stacey and Rita?"

"Stella and Rita." Derek corrected.

"Well whatever they're called, they weren't there for Bailey and the only other girls she knows are part of the family…not at school. So…"

"What Peter's trying to say is, Bailey needs some friends that are girls…she's not pushing you away. It's alright for her to have other friends isn't it?"

Derek nodded immediately, "as long as she's happy."

Peter and Michael smiled at that, "well then…you go talk to Bailey. I'm sure Max could be your friend too."

Derek frowned, "what if Bailey doesn't want to talk to me?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Derek twiddled with his thumbs again, "what did you do Derek?"

"I didn't do anything! I just…I was angry and I stormed off and she seemed really upset."

Peter frowned before looking up at Mikey, "I'll stay here and you talk to Bailey?"

Mikey nodded before getting up and leaving to head towards the house, coming through the back door and passing Talia who he met with a questioning glance, "everything alright?"

"Yeah…just Bailey and Derek have fallen out."

"What? Why? What happened?"

"Derek got a little jealous that Bailey made a new friend." Mikey said before picking up two glasses and filling them with orange juice.

"She made a new friend?" Talia said smiling brightly before frowning, "Derek got jealous…why? Is this new friend nasty to him, is he being left out?"

"No nothing like that. He's just…I dunno, feeling threatened? Bailey's never had another best friend other than him, not even Stella or Rita."

Talia nodded, "well go on, I'll talk to them later."

Michael nodded before heading up with the glasses, taking a breath before he knocked on the door.

"Go away." came a small voice.

Michael bit his lip, heart clenching. He concentrated on his hearing, could hear the fast heart beat of Bailey, the way she hiccuped as she cried, "come on Bailey…its Michael, you didn't tell me how your day was today…and you always tell me how your day went after school. How come you didn't come find me?"

He heard a sniffle, "I just…I wasn't feeling well."

"Can I come in?" Michael knew Bailey could be hard work, when she was upset, she liked to be left alone…or that's what she said…he knew what she really wanted was someone to hug, for someone to hold her and that person was normally him, always had been.

He listened to the little patter of footsteps walking closer to the door before the door handle turned slowly, it was pulled open little by little until Bailey's small face could be seen through the gap, "Hi Mikey."

Michael frowned, feeling that pang in his chest again, "hey Bee." It was a term he used with her every now and then, a memory of when he had taken her to where the flowers behind the house were, showing her what the buzzing noise she could hear was. She had become fascinated by the bees, never frightened or squeamish, even when she got stung…just used to say "sorry bee," pout and move on.

Bailey smiled at that and shuffled back slightly opening the door more for the broad teen to slide in, his tousled brown hair pointing in every which direction and blue eyes searching around the room for somewhere to put the glasses. Once they were down, he scooped Bailey up and nudged the door shut with his foot behind him before going over to the bed and sitting down with his back against the head board and Bailey sniffling on his chest. He held her for a while just keeping her close as he stroked her hair, untying it from the loose braid it was in and letting it fall down her back, "wanna talk about it?" He was still slightly shocked that she was crying…she never really cried and even after her parents passing, it took her weeks before she did.

Bailey sniffled, sitting up and resting her back against Michael's knees which were drawn up, she rubbed her eyes and nodded, "Derek doesn't think we're best friends anymore."

Michael's eyebrows raised, "oh really" his voice was soft, curious but slightly parental in a protective sort of way, "why's that?"

Bailey rubbed her eyes, "because…because I made friends with Max."

"She your best friend?"

Bailey nodded, "she's really nice…she's the new girl."

Michael nodded, "are you not close with Derek anymore?"

Bailey eyes widened, panic setting on her features, she shook her head vigorously, "no! no! We are! I-I-I want to be! I love Derek I don't want him to be mad," she put her head in her hands as tears swept down her cheeks, "I-I don't know what to do."

Michael rubbed her back and shushed her, "if you love Derek then you should know that he's not mad…he's just upset…he feels threatened by Max."

Bailey looked up, "why?"

" _Because_ you've never had a best friend other than Derek…he thought it was just you two and now there's another person, a girl who he thinks is pushing him to the side."

"Max wouldn't do that! A-And it's different…with me and Derek. Derek is my best friend _and_ family…I'd never leave him out…he…he asked me if we were still best friends and ran away and-and I don't know if he still wants to be."

Michael smiled, "why don't you go out back and find Derek and talk to him? He could probably really use a friend right now."

"Is he upset?"

Before Michael could even finish nodding Bailey had hopped off of him, smacking a kiss on his cheek before running out of the room and down the stairs, he sighed, smile on his face before getting up and seeing Laura by the door, "you'll be a great dad one day."

Michael smiled, nodding his head, "Bailey and Derek can babysit…as pay back."

Laura chuckled, "I wonder what they'll be like when they're older." Sitting down on the end of the bed, Michael followed and sat down next to her.

"Bailey will be kind, looking out for people but…I can see her kicking ass when she needs to."

Laura nodded, "did you hear about the fight she got into with the sheriffs kid?"

Michael nodded, "beat the crap out of him…Derek had to pull her off."

They smiled shaking their heads, "I hope they'll be this close when they're older…it's amazing the bond they have-"

"I think they're mates." Michael blurted out.

Laura snapped her head towards him, "w-what? Mates? They're too young."

Michael shook his head, "it doesn't matter what age you are, mum and dad are mates and they met when they were in their teens. Derek and Bailey have grown up together so…that spark, that feeling when you first meet them has probably been numbed, it's second nature to feel like that around each other…but I don't know. I could be wrong it's just something I've been thinking about. I've never seen any of the other kids like that, forming relationships so solid at such a young age."

Laura nodded, rolling it around in her head, "It's possible…but they're still kids, lets just wait till they'e older…they may just be best friends for the rest of their lives and nothing more."

Laura and Michael cringed, "that would suck."

Laura nodded, "that's weirder than I thought it would be…"

"What? Picturing them living with people who aren't each other?"

"Yeah…and thinking about seven year olds love lives."

"Yeah…lets just uh…forget about this."

Laura nodded and laughed before walking over to the two glasses of juice and handing one to Michael before sitting down again and taking a drink from her own glass, "so how's school going?" Michael asked earning a groan from Laura.

Outside Bailey had found Derek talking to Peter, she walked over slowly, fingers fumbling when Peter looked up, "well…I'll see you inside Derek." He gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked off, smiling a Bailey as he passed.

Derek turned around to follow and stopped dead when he saw Bailey, she gave a tentative smile, stopping where she stood. Derek shoved his hands in his pockets, "wanna play some basket ball?"

Bailey looked at the ball over on the floor near her, she walked over and picked it up, bounced it a couple of times and shrugged before making the shot from where she stood and got it straight through the hoop, "ok."

Derek's mouth dropped open, "show off."

Bailey frowned, smile on her lips, "am not."

"Are too."

"Just cause I'm better at basket ball than you."

Derek narrowed his gaze before he picked up the ball and squared off with Bailey, "first to three points wins…"

Bailey nodded, Derek tried to dribble around her but she intercepted and took the ball from him, when she tried to shoot Derek defended and made his own point.

"One all." He said, smirk on his face.

Bailey narrowed her gaze when he chest passed the ball to her, she caught it and made the shot from where she stood. It went straight in.

She smirked, "two - one"

Derek narrowed his gaze and smiled before he grabbed the ball from where it had rolled to his feet and dribbled it where he stood, "come on." he taunted, Bailey ran forward going to intercept again but Derek swerved out of the way and made the shot.

"two all."

Bailey giggled, "game shot."

They didn't realise that Michael and Laura had come downstairs, standing next to Tony, Peter and Talia by the kitchen window where they all watched the game play out, "they're better than you." Tony chuckled, earning a jab from Michael.

Derek passed the ball to her but she passed it back to him, he frowned and shrugged before running towards the hoop as he dribbled the ball, jumping up he lifted the ball in his hand and went to smash it through the hoop but Bailey knocked it out, jumping up and holding onto the metal hoop as she swung her other arm up and made the shot, smashing it through.

The Hales stood in the kitchen gawking, "she better go for basket ball when she's older." Mikey mumbled receiving a nod from everyone else.

Outside Derek stood with the basket ball rolling past his feet, "since when were you so good at basket ball?"

Bailey shrugged, she didn't know how she did all that, Derek was naturally stronger and faster than any other seven year old so she shouldn't have been able to make one shot…unless what Talia had been speaking about, what Bailey was, was starting to show.

"Doesn't matter," Bailey walked over to Derek, "I'm sorry I made you feel left out."

Derek looked up before looking back at the ground, "I'm sorry I stormed off without you."

Bailey smiled, "best friends?"

"Best friends." he smiled wide before they hugged, giggling at each other before they played another round.

 **A/N**

 **Hey! Sorry for the wait, just thought it could do with a bit of a happier chapter since things have been a bit gloom lately**


End file.
